We Are The Catchers
by go go dreamers
Summary: Sua is the new student at the most famous magic school,Arania magic school.She found many interesting friends.She pretty interested about something that Handong,her friend said during recess.Its all start on that day...
1. chapter 1

Hi~look,im new and i hope you can support me with my fanfiction~

_

 **We Are The Catchers**

" _We, together, will catch it"_

'Ringg!!!' The school bell started to ringing to show that its time for the students to get in to their class at one of the most famous witches school,it is Arania Magic School.The school has been attending by various ages of students.Sua is the new student today.She will start a new life today,at here.She in front of the class but still standing alone there,not get in to her new class."Haa...today is my new day,i need to be brave today!Yes!Fighting Sua!",said her in her heart.She still standing there."What wrong with you Sua? Come on,you can do it",said her in her heart.Then, one girl speak to her."Hey,are you going in to the class or not?If not,step away from the door because i want to get in the class,right now.",said the girl to Sua.Sua feel scare and step away.Sua follow the girl and get into the class.The whole class are so noisy that Sua really shocked.She find her seat right away."Hey,ermm.. can i seat here?",she spoke to the girl next to the empty seat."Oh yes you can.",reply her."My name is Jiu and you?You look so cute and pretty and gorgeous oh my god you are perfect!",said the girl."Ermm..my name is Sua and thank you for the compliment.You are pretty too."reply Sua."Oh!Thank you for the compliment too even though you are not the first one to say it",said Jiu with her smiling face.Sua just replying it with smile.The homeroom teacher get into the class."Alright class..quiet!",said the teacher.The class quiet all of the sudden."Today we have a new student that come from a far place from here.Sua..can you come front and introduce yourself?",the teacher called her.She started to feel nervous but she still come to the front of the class."Hello..my name is Sua.I come from..Mihari Magic School.I hope we can be friends.Thank you",she introduced herself well even though she so nervous."Mihari?Its sounds like japanese.",said one of the students."Maybe she a Japanese hahaha",said another student.The first period of the class already started.Sua start her first class with a big smile.

Its already 10.00 am which its time for recess.All the students go out to buy some food and drinks.Sua all alone...One girl approach her and the girl is Jiu.

"Hey Sua lets have a lunch together with me and my friends",said her."Err its okay,you can go for recess with your friends.",said Sua."Oh come on..dont shy.All of my friends are so friendly and kind.Lets go,i will introduce you to them."said her friendly.Sua just follow Jiu to one desk."Girls..this is Sua.Let me introduce you to her,okay?",said her."I already know her name so you dont need to introduce her to me.Oh let me introduce myself by MYSELF.My name is Siyeon and remember me?I spoke to you earlier before get into the class at the door",said Siyeon while introducing herself to Sua."Hey Sua my name is Yoohyeon.Im the tree among my friends.",said her."Nice to meet you Siyeon and Yoohyeon.And of course i remember you Siyeon.You are the first one that talk to me on my first day.Yoohyeon..why you are the tree?",said Sua politely to them."Well..im very stiff.Even though i dance or whatever i do,i still stiff.",said Yoohyeon about herself to Sua."This is the tallest Handong,charismatic Dami and cutie Gahyeon.",Jiu introduced the other girls that just stay quiet."Hello, nice to meet you.",three of them say it together."Lets be the best friends ever alright?",said Jiu happily."That would be great..and we can know more about you right Sua?",said Handong that sound supportive to Sua."Yup!",Sua reply happily with a big smile.She feel very happy that she can get many friends than she expected on her first day of school.All of them go to recess together.

And that day ..Sua new book of her life just started!


	2. Chap 2

The first day that full of nervousness for Sua finally ended.She take a deep breath when she arrived home.She step inside and someone start to hug her.

"Darling..how was your day today?Im so worried about you that i cant do anything at home.",said her mother,Jiyeon to Sua in a very worrying sound.

Sua already expected that her mother will feel very worry while she at school."Mom...im okay and everything alright.I found some new friends that really friendly to me.So stop worry about me.",Sua said that so her mother will stop worry about her.

"Really?Alright then.You know right,i worry about you because i love you.",her mother said that in a very lovely sound."Yeah..",reply Sua.

Sua get into her room and lying on the bed."Fuhh..today were so tiring..but still happy.",she said by herself then fall asleep.

The next day has started for Sua.She dressed nicely in her uniform school.She get ready to her school.Suddenly...

"Hey Sua!!",someone shouted to her by calling her name.Sua really shocked to see that Siyeon is in front of her house.

"Err hey Siyeon..how did you get here?I mean how do you know my address?",Sua said with the clueless and puzzle face.

"You know..i know everyone house including you.Its not that im a stalker okay.Its because yeah im used to it so dont be so surprised.",she said with the poker face unlike when she called Sua earlier."So,lets go to the school now,together.",she smiling."Yeah lets go.Why not? hahaha",Sua reply with some laughing even though she still dont know how Siyeon get to her house.Probably by checking the school list of students addresses.

The classes already ended for the first and second period.Its recess time for them.Sua and her new friends bought some foods and drinks then go to the rooftop of the school.

"Ahh..this is so good and relaxing..",said Dami.Its the first time for Sua to heard Dami voice."Omoo..i think i forgot to bought chopsticks.",Gahyeon already panic that she didnt bought chopsticks for them to eat."Well..its okay Gahyeon.We can just eat by using our hands.",Sua try to comfort Gahyeon that panic."Ohh..all of you dont mind right to use hands?",ask Gahyeon."Lets just eat..i already hungry.",Jiu start eating right away.While six of them eating,Handong just reading a book that caught Sua attention.

"Handong,are you not eating?And what are you reading right now?",ask Sua that really curious about what Handong read."I read some books about catching dreams.Its really interesting.",reply Handong then she continue to reading."Catching dreams?How weird,how you can catch the dreams?",ask Siyeon with puzzled mind."Well in this world i think there may be possible about catching dreams.",reply Yoohyeon.

Well..in their world everything are possible to do including something about catching dreams.

Sua is very interested and curious to know more about catching dreams.She really need to ask Handong more further about that.

"Handong!!Wait for me!",Sua shouted really loud to called Handong."Whats wrong?Do you have something to tell me?",ask Handong curiously."Actually im very interested about catching dreams.Can you tell me more about it?Im sure you can..",begged Sua.While they are talking,the other five more girls approaching them.

"What are the both of you talking about?Study group?",ask Yoohyeon.Yoohyeon really love to study."Its not about study group.Its about the catching dreams.",reply Sua to Yoohyeon."Catching dreams?Wow i think you are pretty interested about it.",said Dami."Yes i am.Thats why im looking for Handong.She is the only one that can break my curiousity.",said Sua."So..you want to know about it.I will tell you more but not today.I have something to do today so next time,okay?",said Handong that can really make Sua relieve."Yeah alright then.As long as you can tell me more.",said Sua that can wait really patiently.

Seven of them go home and Sua look really happy.She cant wait to know more about it.


End file.
